Wrench Polishing
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Ratchet's taking a shower and letting Clank polish his wrench, meaning that Clank can partake in affairs considered naughty for a robot. Luckily, having some alone time and letting his naughty thoughts get the best of him, Clank gives his best friend's weapon his own brand of special polish and allow him to have his own unique fun.


**Hey guys. Well, I'm back to the Ratchet and Clank fandom and it feels good to back now. Now I want to thank KayXClankForever's story "Laundry Day" for giving me the inspiration to write this crazy story and it'll be first M-rated story in this fandom. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Wrench Polishing~**

"Hey, Clank, you think you can polish my wrench, huh? It's looks a bit grimy and needs to shine." Ratchet called out to his best friend, as he was about to take a shower.

Clank was sitting on the couch playing a vid-comic, letting out a slightly annoyed groan from his slightly open mouth. It might seem like he's annoyed, but in truth he wasn't. Ratchet was about to partake in getting himself clean in one of those showers and eliminate any bacteria and dirt from his body and maintaining good hygiene, meaning that he would be able to partake in matters that would be considered unbecoming of a Galactic Ranger and for a robot as well. In reality, he was happy that he would practically be alone for a good period of time, as he gave his Lombax buddy a happy nod.

The bathroom door could be heard closing and the sound of the shower going, alerting him that it was time to get it started. Now came the boring part of the situation. Groaning in anguish, he hopped off the couch and climbed up the ladder leading to the sleeping quarters he shared with Ratchet. He giggled to himself as he could hear Ratchet singing a little tune from the bathroom as he was washing his hair and fur. Fortunately for him, it made things even better and it would muffle the noises he would have to make while partaking in this naughty task.

Arriving at the bedroom, he closed and locked the door behind him, making sure he wasn't to be disturbed. He then spotted Ratchet's grimy silver and blue OmniWrench 8000 siting on the Lombax's bed. The little robot grabbed a damp cloth and made his way over to the treasured weapon. It was just like his best friend's aviator's cap, it was what represented Ratchet. The idea of violating something so precious to the Lombax only seemed to excite the robot even more, yet Clank wasn't the lustful kind of robot.

Clank's metallic finger holding the damp cloth moved over to the wrench. He giggled a little bit and grabbed the weapon with his free hand and then began to remove the dirt and grim from the wrench, cleaning the wrench out. Despite not being into doing common housework, it was a pleasure getting to handle Ratchet's wrench. Perhaps, Clank, being the naughty robot he was at times, could use the wrench in a more impractical way. A very naughty and impractical way of having fun, with him tossing the damp cloth in the trash.

Clank didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed and the more he waited, the more he wanted to do it before Ratchet walked in and caught him in the act. Soon, he just grabbed the wrench and placed it upside down and propped it against the dresser. He then got close to the wrench, with his metallic groin against the wrench itself and a pink hue visible on his metallic cheeks, he grabbed hold of the wrench with both his hands. The only sound that could be heard was his clanking noise, but as he thrusts his metallic groin into the wrench...

A sharp and long gasp escaped from Clank's mouth as he felt the incredible pleasure rocking his metallic body, with a familiar wetness coming from his groin and staining the weapon. Loud and happy moans escaped from the adorable robot, waves of pleasure rocking his metallic body as he humped the wrench. The wrench wasn't actually a sex doll, but it was the perfect alternative for a horny robot. His antenna glowed brighter and he was making a loud clanking noise as he slams his groin against the wrench with delicious ferocity.

He was audibly crying out now, the whole bedroom was full of adorable sounds of sexual bliss and annoying clanking. Clank clung onto the wrench tightly as if he was hugging the wrench tightly, green optics half closed and his mouth open. The private area beneath him now visibly soaking wet and aroused. He was pouring now.

Needing to really push his horniness over the edge, he removed one of his hands from the wrench and began to carefully reach his arm upward, aiming for his antenna that was bright red and bobbing up and down along with his date with going to town on the wrench. With a quick but firm grab, he slid the tip of it between his fingers and squeezes it playfully. A clanking scream echoed from Clank's mouth, his hips bucking forward into the wrench as he nearly hit his orgasm from the hot actions. A few minutes had only passed since he had started this naughty ride and he was in the driver's seat, but despite that he was close to reaching his peak.

Well, then again, like his counterpart, Clank's body was also very sensitive when it came to anything remotely sexual; being as small as he was. Letting out more blissful and passionate cries escape himself, he had finally reached his peak now.

A high pitched clanking scream tore through his throat, his hips bucking sharply into the wrench as he went full orgasm, rather hard and messy in fact. A translucent sweet smelling fluid dripped allover the wrench, soaking it and landing on the now stained carpeted floor it rested on. Then, he blasted out huge blast of the fluid and it soaked the wrench and coincidentally, Ratchet had finished his shower just a few seconds after Clank's blissful climax. And he was quite happy and amused by that, since he'd probably suffer sexual overload and he'd be having constant sex with Ratchet to quell those intense desires.

Taking a few well deserved moments to calm himself and steady his breathing, the now spent and relived robot got off of the now shiny and freshly polished weapon. Making a cute lewd face as he stepped in the fluid that had dripped on the floor, Clank was thoroughly satisfied. "I must partake in more naughty affairs after this." He said out loud with a small adorable giggle of amusement.

"I couldn't agree more with that statement, pal." Ratchet replied standing in the doorway of the bedroom, holding the key in his furry hand and water dripping off his furry body, as he was wearing nothing but a towel, but had an obvious bulge. "And thanks for polishing my wrench too."

"Perhaps, we should engage in sex again, Ratchet? That would be an ideal beginning." Clank remarked cutely, turning around and running towards the wet Lombax, who got on his knees to pick the adorable robot up.

Extending his arms and grinning happily, Clank jumped into Ratchet's furry arms and the Lombax hugged him tightly and getting himself locked in such a hot and wet kiss with his best friend. Taking the opportunity to get naughty, Clank removed the towel from the Lombax's waist and leaving him completely exposed. They then jumped into the bed and continued making out with each other and Clank was now just as aroused as his best friend was now.

"You're welcome, Ratchet." Clank replied warmly, letting out a cute giggle and kissing Ratchet once more on the lips.

Sure having sex with his best friend was the best, but "polishing" the wrench was worth it too. Besides, he definitely get to have more fun with the weapon, on account of how often Ratchet gets it dirty and how much he loved getting it clean and shiny for Ratchet.

"You're showering with me when we're done here." moaned Ratchet, kissing the horny robot back and hugging him close.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm completely insane for writing this and made Clank so naughty. You can consider this the Clank version of "Laundry Day". Anyway, please do review and your feedback is always appreciated and I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUSNEN! :) *hugs and snuggles Bunsen cutely and kisses him softly and wetly***


End file.
